


Let him watch

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Masterbation, Rimming, Smut, Top Zayn, Watching, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the boys have a break from tour and Louis can’t be with Harry so Harry stays with Liam and Zayn. Zayn and Liam can’t keep their hands off each other and Harry ends up walking in on them and masterbating to their acts.  Hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let him watch

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this really is nothing but smut. Granted the few paragraphs at the beginning to build up this is nothing but filth. Enjoy! xx

The boy’s had finally had some time off and they were forever grateful. The tour was going great but they were exhausted; this was their only chance to get some actual privacy. Niall went back to Ireland for a few days, Liam and Zayn were going to spend some time together in Zayn’s new flat and Louis and Harry were going to take a trip to Paris. Unfortunately for Harry, Modest! had another idea and cancelled Louis and Harry’s plans so Louis could be with Eleanor on his _time off_. Harry and Louis tried to fight back but ultimately they ended up biting the bullet and now Louis was off in God knows where with his _girlfriend_ while Harry was in Zayn’s flat watching his two band mates’ hands roam over each other.

“Ugn could you guys not?” Harry asked irritatedly as Zayn ran his hand up Liam’s back while Liam sucked lightly on the darker boy’s neck. Both boys laughed as Liam pulled away. “Sorry Harry. We haven’t got to touch each other in a while. We’ll control ourselves.” Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted himself on the couch he was currently sitting in. “I don’t understand how you guys got to spend time with each other but Louis had to be shipped out to the other part of the world. It’s not fair. I fucking hate management,” Harry said as he pouted, leaning further into the couch.

Zayn tapped Liam on the hip, causing the younger lad to get up before walking over to Harry and putting his arm around him. “Hey it’s okay Haz. It’s just…well…we’re a little less….obvious. I mean yeah sure we flirt on and off stage but we make sure to do it just as much with the rest of you guys and you and Louis….well…you kind of….don’t.” Liam shook his head in agreement as he gave Harry a sympathetic look. Harry leaned forward and placed his elbows on his upper thighs as his head rested in his hands. “This is bullshit,” he mumbled out. After a few moments of silence, Harry looked up through his eyelashes to see Liam and Zayn looking back at one another with lust filled eyes. Harry knew when it was time to leave so he cleared his throat and stood up.

“Erm I’m going to get some food from around the corner. I’ll be back soon yeah?” Zayn took his eyes off his boyfriend to shoot Harry a quick smile. “Yeah okay. Pick us up something too will ya?” Harry smiled back, picked up his keys from the counter and was out the door.

Liam moved seductively over to Zayn before crouching down and straddling the older boy. He brought his lips close to the darker boy’s ear and began to whisper. “I want you so bad Zayn,” he purred as he rolled his hips in small figure eights causing Zayn to groan lowly underneath him. “I want to feel you go deep inside me and I want you to make me scream out your name.” He licked up his boyfriend’s ear and continued to move his hips in small circles as Zayn pushed his own hips up to get more friction.

“Fuck Li I love it when you talk like that.” Zayn gripped at his hips tightly as he pushed them up a little harder causing Liam to moan and throw his head back. Zayn took this to his advantage and began attacking the younger boy’s neck . He dug his teeth in gently and began to suck on the milky skin. Liam gripped at the back of Zayn’s neck as he pulled the boy’s head closer to his body causing Zayn to suck harder. “Fuuckkk Zayn yes mark me up baby. Let everyone know who I belong to.” Zayn grunted and continued to suck on his boyfriend’s neck as the beginning of a lovebite began to show. Zayn pulled back and licked a strip up the new mark soothing the stinging sensation before slowly pulling off Liam’s shirt. “Come out of your clothes baby,” Zayn purred as he licked his lips. Liam got off the boy beneath him and started unbuttoning his jeans as he moved his hips around, teasing the boy in front of him. Zayn bit his bottom lip as he watched the boy in front of him give him a small show.

Liam smiled mischievously before turning his back to Zayn, moving his hips back and forth. He slowly pulled his pants down as he leaned forward, bending over in front of his boyfriend. He could hear Zayn growl from behind him and smiled to himself as he stepped out of his pants. He turned back around to see Zayn had taken off his shirt and was now palming himself through his jeans. Liam licked his lips and was about to take off his boxers before Zayn called him over. “Come here love. Please.” Liam walked over to the boy holding his hand out and bent down to press their lips together. Both boys moaned into the kiss as Zayn brought both of his hands up to grip at his boyfriend’s arse. Liam bit down on his lower lip to avoid the whimper daring to leave his throat. He broke away from the kiss and placed his hands over Zayn’s pants working to unbutton them. He pulled them off slowly as he kissed down the older boy’s body. Once the jeans were all the way off, Liam palmed the darker boy’s growing bulge and began stroking him through the boxers.

Liam pressed soft kisses up Zayn’s thighs before pulling down the boxers and letting his throbbing cock break free. “So beautiful,” Liam whispered as he ran a finger up Zayn’s shaft. The Bradford boy looked down with hooded eyes as he licked his lips anticipating what his boyfriend would do next. He leaned down and licked softly at the tip of Zayn’s cock as he watched the boy above him through his eyelashes. Zayn let out a long groan before tilting his head back against the couch and taking whatever Liam was going to offer. Liam brought his hand up and wrapped it around the base of Zayn’s cock and began pumping slowly as he brought his lips down further, wrapping perfectly around the head. He began to bop his head up and down slowly as Zayn gently tugged at his hair. “Yeah Li just like that baby. Ugnnn Jesus yesss,” Zayn pleaded through gritted teeth.

Liam bobbed his head faster and pumped his fist harder as he hummed around the cock growing inside his mouth. The vibrations sent chills through the Raven's body as he gripped tighter at Liam’s hair. Liam removed the hand that was pumping his boyfriend and placed it on the older boy’s hip to dip his head down further, taking the boy in his mouth entirely. “Fuckkkk Li shitshit yeahhh fuckkk.” Zayn was thrusting his hips up now at an erratic pace, fucking his boyfriend’s mouth as he gripped at his hair tightly. “Shiiiit love fucking your mouth like this babe. You gonna take all of it? Huh? Gonna let me cum all over that pretty little face of yours?” Liam moaned in approval at the words as he hollowed his cheeks letting Zayn hit the back of his throat. Zayn could feel the heat building up in his stomach as he quickly pulled Liam off of him and began pumping himself in front of the boy's face. Liam licked his lips in anticipation and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth.

Seeing his boyfriend so eager had Zayn coming undone and before he knew it, he was releasing his seed, cumming hard all over Liam’s cheeks, lips and chin with a shout of his name. Liam licked his lips greedily, desperate to taste everything Zayn had to offer. Zayn was panting heavily as he watched his boyfriend. The Bradford boy brought two of his fingers up, wiping them over Liam’s face before sticking them in the younger boy’s mouth making him lick his fingers clean. He repeated the act over and over again until Liam’s face was cleared of the contents. “So good for me,” Zayn whispered as he admired on. Liam smiled up at him and stood up to step out of his own boxers.

Zayn stood up as well and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before spinning them around and laying the younger boy on the couch. He laid inbetween Liam’s legs and began grinding down on him causing both of their crotches to rub against each other. Liam was achingly hard and Zayn was growing bigger with every thrust. “Ugnnnn Zayn, shiiit please. Fuck me. I-I need it.” Zayn was about to put his fingers in his mouth before the front door opened.

“Holy shit! Fuck. I’m..shit sorry!” Harry said in horror as he turned his head. “I c-can…fuck sorry. I can come back.” Harry was making to leave out the door when Zayn called out to him.

“No. Stay.” Zayn looked down at Liam to see if it was okay, who shook his head in approval. Zayn looked back up at Harry who was looking at him wide eyed with his mouth opened. “W-what?”

Zayn laughed lightly. “Close the door Harry and stay.” Harry slowly closed the door before locking it and walking over toward his bandmates. Harry timidly sat down on the couch across from the boys and tried to hide his embarrassing hard-on. Liam smiled at him knowingly from under Zayn. “It’s okay Hazza. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Harry smiled sheepishly down at the ground before looking back at both boys. Zayn and Liam both gave him a soft smile before looking back at each other. Zayn pushed his hips down against Liam causing the younger boy to moan softly. Liam ran his hands down Zayn’s body stopping at the curve of his arse as he brought their lips together. He gripped tightly and pushed down to feel more friction as he moved his hips up. Both boys moaned loudly in approval.

Harry was biting his bottom lip hard as he stared intently at what was in front of him. He slowly palmed himself through his sweatpants as he watched on. He watched as Zayn brought two fingers to Liam’s mouth demanding him to suck. He watched as Zayn brought his hand down between the two bodies and gently pressed a finger between Liam’s heat. He watched as Liam moaned out in pleasure as he rocked his arse back on Zayn’s hand.

“Feel good Li? You like that?” Zayn teased as he slowly added a second finger inside the boy. Zayn looked down and watched as his fingers disappeared in and out. Zayn licked his lips as he curled his fingers digging deeper inside his boyfriend causing the younger boy to let out a loud keen. Zayn heard Harry let out a low moan as well and flicked his eyes over at the youngest lad and saw that he had his hand inside his sweat pants pumping slowly. Zayn smiled to himself before moving his fingers faster causing Liam to moan louder. “YESSS fuck Zayn oo-oo god yesss ugnnn,” Liam panted as he licked his lips. Zayn looked up and saw how Liam looked properly fucked already. He slowed his pace and moved his fingers teasingly slow in and out of the boy as he spoke. “Want to taste you Li. Want Harry to watch me as I eat you out.” Harry let out a low ‘fuck’ as he watched on trying not to get too excited. Zayn slowly pulled his fingers out and bent down as he lifted Liam’s legs up.

Liam held his legs up with one hand and turned his head to look at Harry who was staring back at him waiting to watch his face as Zayn’s tongue touched him. Zayn dipped his head down low and licked a strip up the younger boy’s entrance causing Liam to gasp. Harry began to pump himself quicker as he watched Liam’s face scrunch up in pleasure. Zayn licked around the tight heat quickly before pushing his tongue deep inside his boyfriend. Liam’s jaw dropped as his eyes clenched together tightly. “ahhhhhh Christ Zayn omgggg g-god yes,” Liam moaned out loudly as he pushed his arse down further on Zayn’s face. Harry was moaning loudly now as he looked between Liam’s face and Zayn’s tongue. “Fuck this is so fucking hot,” Harry growled out as he continued to pump himself. He was beginning to get extremely hot so he quickly tossed his shirt off, pulled his sweat pants off and kicked them on the floor before grabbing his throbbing cock back into his hand.

Zayn moaned as he continued to lap at the younger boy’s hole, loving the taste on his tongue. He could feel his own hard-on leaking precum and suddenly had the urgent need to get inside of Liam. He pushed his tongue in and out at a faster pace causing Liam to let out delicious groans but quickly pulled his tongue out earning a groan of disapproval from both Liam and Harry. He lifted his head back up and leaned over his boyfriend to press their lips together, making Liam to taste himself. Liam moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth allowing Zayn’s tongue inside. Both boys battled for dominance as Zayn ground their hips against each other. The older boy pulled back to grab his discarded jeans off the floor and pulled a small lube package from the back pocket. He threw the jeans back on the floor and opened the package with his teeth before putting a small amount on his fingers. He looked over at Harry who was waiting for the next move.

“You enjoying this Harry?” Zayn asked as he skillfully placed his hand between his and Liam’s body, pushing two fingers into Liam’s entrance without taking his eyes off the youngest boy. Liam moaned out lowly with his eyes closed and Harry shook his head vigorously as he pumped himself. “Y-yeah soo hot. Fuc-fuckk Zayn fuck him please. G-shiit just fuck him,” Harry panted, not able to make complete sense from the bliss he was feeling. Zayn bit his bottom lip and kept his eyes on Harry as he moved his fingers in and out of his boyfriend a few more times. He pulled his fingers out and used the rest of the lube to slick up his cock and threw the package to the ground. He looked back down at his boyfriend as he lined himself up. “You look so beautiful Li. Gonna fuck you real good.”

Zayn slowly pushed in causing all three boys to moan lowly. “I-is he tight Zayn? How tight is he?” Harry asked with a thick accent as he began to pump himself a little quicker. Zayn continued to push himself in more as he answered Harry. “fuckkkk so tight Harry. Shit he feels so good wrapped around me. Ugnnn so—-shiiit.” Harry licked his lips and moved his eyes toward Liam who was looking up at Zayn as his eyes began to darken. “A-and shiiit what about you Li? Feel good? Huh? Y-you like being filled up like that?” Harry’s eyes were completely dilated now. He was well past the point of turned on.

“Uh-ugnnn uh huh,” was all Liam could get out. Once Zayn was all the way in, he waited for his boyfriend to adjust. Once Liam nodded up at him, Zayn pulled out slowly only to snap his hips back into place. Liam let out an animalistic growl and Zayn got his rhythm as he began pounding deep inside him. “ZAYNNN FUCKKKK yess go-ood right there ugnn don’t stop don’t stop.” Liam was pushing down to meet every thrust Zayn threw at him. Harry was moaning loudly now as well slicking his precum down his dick with his thumb as he spoke to Liam. “yeahhh Liam tell me how good it feels. Tell me how much you love Zayn’s cock.” Zayn bit down on Liam’s neck as he listened to Harry speak. “Answer him Li,” Zayn growled out as he continued to move in and out of the boy.

“Fuckkk Harry. Fucking love Zayn’s cock. Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Sooo g-good ugnnn fuckfuckfuck,” Liam moaned out. Zayn put a hand between their two bodies and tugged at Liam’s shaft as he pounded harder into the boy, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “shiiiiiiiit Zayn I-I’m about to… fuckk I’m gonna shiiit.” Liam couldn’t form a proper sentence but Zayn and Harry both knew what he meant. Harry shook his head frantically as he began pumping himself quicker feeling the heat coil up in his own stomach. “Yesss yesss Li, cum in Zayn’s hand come on.” Zayn moved his hand faster around Liam’s shaft causing Liam to lose complete control of himself as he squirted his seed on Zayn’s hand and both of their chests.

Seeing Liam come undone like that had Harry moaning loudly as he released white ribbons all over his hand. He leaned back into the couch and stroked himself through his orgasm as he attempted to even out his breathing.

Zayn pushed inside of his boyfriend a few more times before shooting deep inside the boy, letting out a loud moan of Liam’s name. He rocked himself and Liam through their highs as he gradually slowed down his pace. All three boys were panting lowly trying to catch their breath. Zayn leaned down and grabbed Liam in a deep passionate kiss before pulling out. He picked up a discarded shirt and cleaned both of them off while Harry picked up his own shirt to clean his mess.

“That was fucking hot,” Harry said after a few moments of silence. Liam and Zayn laughed lightly as they stretched up in the air. “Well we’ll be here all week,” Liam said with a wink before all three boys started laughing.

“Where’s our food?” Zayn asked as an afterthought. Harry gave them an _oh shit_ look before speaking. “Oh…you were serious?” Zayn and Liam gave him a dumbfounded look before all three burst out laughing once again. “C’mon let’s just order something,” Liam said as he kissed Zayn on his cheek. “Gives us time to get ready for round two.” Liam looked over at Harry and winked again causing Harry to smile back.


End file.
